Many arthropods are responsible for disease transmission and thus may be a major health concern. Parasitic arthropods, including arachnids such as ticks and mites and insects such as bedbugs, lice, and fleas, may be more likely to transmit disease. Early detection and removal of arthropods from a host body or various surfaces may reduce both infestation and disease transmission attributable to parasitic arthropods.